Most Dangerous Game
by Serys
Summary: This little secret of ours started a little over a month ago. How it came about still manages to escape my memory; everything happened so fast. One minute, Naru and I were going over reports of various paranormal cases, and the next...


**A/N: Just experimenting here, and Naru & Mai volunteered to be my guinea pigs this time around. By demand, this fic will be stretched out into a story. (See? I do listen to you guys. ;p) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt, or the characters.**

**Rated:...uh.. T, I guess. Just to be safe.**

* * *

_Most Dangerous Game_

It was like any other day at Shibuya Psychic Research center. The sun was just starting it's ascent toward the cloudy morning sky, the birds were chirping along with the occasional honk of those who were driving late to work.

And here I was, comfortably squished against two hard surfaces.

To my back was the never yielding wall of the SPR office where I worked part time after school. And in front of me was Naru. My beautiful Naru.

Having him so close to me was like heaven. His touch burned my already heated skin brought on by the exploration of his fingers against my body. His hands pulled at my hair, yanking my head back so he could have clear reign over my neck.

I gave into him easily. My heavy breathing was the only sound in the room as his lips ran over my skin where he nipped and suckled with a gentling teasing that made me want to burst. Very slowly, as if I was being tortured, he ran his hot tongue up the length of my throat, and back to my mouth where he claimed me once again.

This little secret of ours started a little over a month ago. How it came about still manages to escape my memory; everything happened so fast. One minute, Naru and I were going over reports of various paranormal cases, and the next, I was naked beneath him, moaning and panting against his body.

I hooked a leg around his waist, and he was free to grind against me. The action was so intimate that I had to tear my lips from his so I could catch my breath again.

"I want you now, Mai." Fire shot to my abdomen at the low husk of his voice. He doubled his efforts against my mouth, and I was left swooning in his arms.

We never discussed the basis of this relationship we have now. I guess I am too scared to bring it up, afraid that he would think of it as nothing while this was all I could think about, all I looked forward to, and all I wanted.

I don't think I could handle it if I knew that he brushed all of our secret meetings like they didn't mean anything to him. So for now, I am choosing to believe that he wants me in the same way that I want him.

He pressed himself against me once more, letting me know exactly what he had in mind. Naru was always blunt with his words as well as his actions, and I have never been more grateful for that than I was right now.

But I knew we were getting too far ahead of ourselves, and I seemed to be the only one with the fear that we could be caught like this at any moment. I didn't want to face the onslaught of questions we were most likely be asked, and I knew that Naru felt the same way. And not only that, Masako would murder me. Two times. "B-but Lin-san and everyone else w-will be here-"

"Let me worry about them." His hands slipped under my school uniform and I quivered. He had done this so many times, and it never failed to set my heart racing.

At the sound of the office door opening, I pulled my mouth apart from Naru's, pushing him away from me. In my panic, I tripped over my own feet, falling side ways against the wall, and down to the floor.

"Mai, why on earth are you on the floor?"

I was mortified as I stared up at Ayako with wide eyes, like a child whose hand was caught in the cookie jar. I hope that she didn't see anything, and with the way she was looking at me, it appeared to be nothing too criminalizing. I mentally sighed my relief.

"What happened to you, Mai?" Bou-san was right behind her, as well was Lin-san and Masako. They looked at me with confusion as Bou-san bent down to help me up. "You look like you've been through hell."

I nervously combed through my hair with my fingers, my gaze shifting from Bou-san to Ayako and then back to Masako again. My pulse pounded in my ears, and I could feel my face getting hot. I could have laughed if it wasn't for the fear of the others finding out that my boss and I were just sucking face and practically one step away from having sex on his desk.

"U-uhh...I...um..." I fumbled over my words, trying to get my brain to form a complete and coherent sentence. I think it had momentarily stopped working.

"Shouldn't you be heading to class, Mai?" It was Naru who said this, saving me from my own embarrassment. His back was to the rest of us, gazing out through the blinds like he had been standing there all morning. No doubt he was also trying to secretly compose himself before he faced the others.

"O-oh! Right, yeah, sure do!" I swallowed nervously, moving to retrieve my bag that laid haphazardly on the floor next to me.

"Make sure you're back here at four, sharp." He turned his head to look at me. His steely blue eyes pierced mine, and I felt the weight of our little secret double on my conscious. I was anxious to leave, feeling a thin line of sweat trickle down the middle of my back. "There are some things I need you to do."

To everyone in the room, his words sounded innocent, harmless, like I would only be preforming assistant duties for him. But I knew. I knew what he really meant. Blood rushed to my face, and I turned away from everyone's questioning gazes as my trembling hand reached for the door.

"And don't be late," Naru warned.

My gut twisted in that _oh so delicious_ way that traveled through my entire body and made me very warm.

No. There was no way I was going to be late.

I rushed out of the office, muttering my goodbyes to the rest of them as I left.

"She's so weird sometimes." I heard Masako say after the door was shut.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

Like I said, today was going to be like any other day at the office.

* * *

_-TBC. _


End file.
